Whispers in the Dark
by thebluecrystalrose
Summary: After watching a horror movie with her team, Star becomes disgruntled. She slips into her Boy Wonder's room for comfort. Deeper understandings ensue. There may be darkness, but nothing they can't face together. After all, she is Robin's Star...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: Feeling an overwhelming urge to write for my OTP. Hope y'all like it. :)**

* * *

Starfire breathed sharply in. Oh, how she absolutely loathed horror movies! The monsters always seemed so real to her and it didn't take a lot of blood shed to make her feel nauseous. None of this made sense, of course, because she was used to both things, being a superhero. But there was something vastly more frightening about the Hollywood-created horrors than the ones that lived in Jump City Prison. Plasmus? Overload? Cinderblock? They were scary, sure. They were ugly, _very_ ugly. They weren't _frightening,_ though-especially not after dueling with them numerous times. Besides, Starfire had once flown through the goo that took home inside Plasmus; it was difficult to fear something after that.

She tossed in her bed for what felt like the millionth time. "X'hal, why did I let my friends make me watch that dreadful movie?"

She couldn't sleep. She turned to her Mumbo-Jumbo clock, which read, "1:00 A.M." in yellow flashing letters. She groaned in frustration. She had been laying there for the past four hours trying to fall asleep, too afraid to even close her eyes for fear of one of the tentacle-covered-with-fangs to grab her from below her bed.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" She bellowed, picking herself up from her bed.

She stumbled over her feet as she walked to the familiar bedroom, her boyfriend's bedroom. "Robin?" Starfire asked, peeking into her hero's bedroom.

Robin turned away from his desk, surprised to see the beautiful alien princess at his door. Well, not that surprised; he was accustomed to her making a journey to his room after hours, especially after they had watched a scary movie like they had. Still, he could never get used to how absolutely adorable she looked in her bunny pajamas. She was certainly the most beautiful creature he had ever met, inside and out. He snapped out of it quickly enough, "Hey, Star. What's up?"

Starfire twiddled her fingers, "Well... I was hoping..." She sighed, hating to have to explain this. Starfire, meanwhile, was distracted at the sight of the Boy Wonder with nothing but his sweatpants and his mask on. "Um..."

Robin nodded understandingly and walked over to his bed. He pulled back the covers, "Come on, Princess."

Starfire squealed with delight, "Oh, thank you, friend!"

Robin slid into his bed after her, letting her curl up snuggly next to him. "Rough night?" He inquired as she finally situated herself comfortably. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, something Robin didn't quite mind.

"You have no idea," she whispered. "What about you? Why are you still up? Are you doing the okay? Were you having the nightmares?"

Robin smiled at her concern, "Everything is perfectly fine, love." He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms comfortably around her, pulling her tighter to him. Starfire bit her lip in response to this action. "I was just finishing up a report from today's fight. I would have finished it sooner, but the others insisted on that movie."

Starfire nodded, "Oh, how I we did not have to view it!"

"Starfire," Robin cooed, "you fight monsters worse than the ones in that movie every week!"

Starfire whimpered softly. She thought of all the moments that she had fought those dreadful monsters, the ones worse than Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. The most disgusting, she believed, was the one that wanted to devour her during her transformation. The most mind-boggling, the one that caused her heart to ache the most, her most frightening monster was Slade. Yes, she considered him a monster. He wasn't ugly like a monster, no, but he was a wicked man. He had threatened the lives of all of her friends, even herself, more than once. After horror movies, it was usually his face she dreamt of, if she could get to sleep at all.

Tears escaped from her emerald eyes, causing Robin to become very confused indeed. "Hey, Star, what's wrong?" There was no response for a moment, just silent tears. "Kory? Kory!"

Starfire heard him, but instead pressed her face against his bare chest in response. "I-I ap-ologize," she whispered. She was letting her thoughts consume her, memories of Robin as Slade's apprentice, memories of Terra and Raven... The moments they had fought Slade had been the times that she was truly living a nightmare. Everytime, the stress that it put on Robin made her even more upset.

"Sh." Robin attempted to comfort, not really sure what to do. He kissed her forehead again as she cried.

"Robin, the truth is I am fearful," she sniffed. "I am always afraid for you and for our friends."

"That's understandable," Robin murmured soothingly. "I'm afraid for you too. I'm always worrying about how to keep you guys safer. Why else would I spend all this time on each case?"

Starfire nodded and Robin shifted his hand along the small of her back. She shivered; she could never get used to the sharp shocks that came with his touch. The shocks that were oddly the most pleasant thing in the universe, the shocks that she always wanted more of.

Robin, however, thought that her shivering meant that she was cold, and pulled her tighter. "Warmer?"

"Huh?" Starfire responded, ever-so-gracefully, "Oh... _Much._ Thank you... Robin?"

"Yes, Star?"

"I hate what Slade does to you."

Robin paused for a moment, contemplating. "I hate what he does to me, too."

"I have always feard that he will return, someday." She admitted, "That he will somehow convince you to be truly evil. That he will be the cause of loneliness in and sadness and reckmas among our friends."

Robin understood what she meant, "Star, you will _never_ be alone, as far as I'm concerned. And, to be honest, I'm afraid of the darkness that comes with Slade as well. The darkness I felt as his apprentice was almost too much to bare. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I know I'll always have you to brighten my night. After all, you are my Star."


End file.
